Thoughts of a Supertemp
by cassikat
Summary: Donna's had a lot of surprises travelling with the Doctor. But this latest surprise is earth-shattering. At least she has two skinny Martians to take it out on. Follow-up to Conversations


Title: Thoughts of a Supertemp

Rated T for safety's sake. Donna's contemplating violence against a pair of skinny-boys.

AN: Dedicated to tardis-mole, who reviewed 'Conversations' and spawned this little ramble with an innocent comment. :) And it is very rambly.

* * *

><p>Thoughts of a Supertemp (Aka - Pregnant? And I didn't even get any sex out of it?)<p>

* * *

><p>Pregnant. I'm gonna kill those skinny boys, I really really am. Seriously. Slap'em to death. Or just tell Mum and let her do the deed.<p>

Well, maybe not Mum. Can just hear me trying to explain it all now. 'Mum, we saved the universe, but because Martian boy here is an alien, weirdness happened and I'm up the duff. No, we _didn't_ have any sex, it was just alien weirdness. No, I don't think I'm the Virgin Mary, I'm not a bloody virgin! Blimey, give it a rest already!' Yeah. I _don't_ think.

And if that wasn't enough, I can't even begin to figure out how to explain the Duplicate Doctor. And he's half-me...does that make him my son? Blimey, as if being up the duff wasn't bad enough, I apparently have an adult son! Instant son, just add a hand and regeneration energy and one supertemp to spark it off. Enough to make my head hurt, even with a Time Lord mind. Cos I know what's gonna happen, and I don't think those skinny boys can stop it...right. Stop thinking about that, they'll figure something out. I hope.

And at least I got to see the Doctor's face when he found it out. Accidentally bleeped me instead of the computer while I was hacking into it. Then he bleeped me again, and I almost told him off for it when he got pale and fainted. Fortunately the Duplicate caught him before he hit his head, or he wouldn't have woken up a few minute later, bleeped me again and then told me I was pregnant with his Duplicate's unborn twin. Blimey, I needed the hug he gave me then - I think I was reeling with the news. And then the daft git had to go and kiss me. I almost slapped him for that...except he was so very happy and I couldn't take that away from him. And another hug didn't hurt a bit.

Course Rose had to start in on demanding to know what we were doing and what shocked the Doctor. Her face was a picture too, especially when me and the Duplicate - and I definitely have to give him a name sharpish before I degrade - found out that she'd been jumping for over two years before the stars started going out. Yeah, both skinny boys yelled at her for that. Took it turn and turn about, they did, and if we hadn't had to leave so we could get back to our universe, they'd probably _still _be trying to get her to understand what she did. Calling all those other universes imaginary, the nerve of her!

And I can't really slap the Doctor for accidentally getting me pregnant until he gets over feeling betrayed by that. He told her to go be magnificent...well, s'pose she did. A magnificent probable destroyer to who knows how many universes. Magnificently hard-headed, self-centred, daft little bint. And here I was so happy for the Doctor that she came back - how _could_ she take everything she ever learned from him and do all the wrong things with it? I should've slapped her, but I was still sort of reeling from finding out I was pregnant with the Duplicate's other heart...infant twin? Well, a baby.

One of the two things I wanted most in the world - well, besides travelling with the Doctor for the rest of my life - and now that I've got it...well what do I do now? And seriously, what sort of father is the Doctor going to be? Not like I could shut him out and keep him away from his own kid...not unless I wanted to be a total cow about things. And I couldn't do that to him, even if I am furious right now. Not when he was so happy under that shock.

And what sort of mum am I going to be to this half alien baby? Never could settle on any one job, and other than the copy of the Doctor's mind I've temporarily got, what good am I in the brains department? And just look at what an example I've got for motherhood...yeah, I _know_ Mum cares, but it was bloody hard growing up under all that nagging. And I don't want this baby to resent his mum.

And I didn't even get any sex before getting pregnant! Not that the Doctor's exactly my type...although he did prove he's stronger than he looks, so maybe I wouldn't squish him. Still too skinny though, _and_ he's my best mate, and sex would probably mess that up, if either of us was even interested. Even if he _did_ use his alien weirdness to get me up the duff, there's this part of me that says I'm missing out on part of the experience.

Too late to worry about that now, I s'pose. Still, I sort of wish that, if I had to be pregnant with a half-alien baby, that we could've done it the normal way. Might have found out if he could use his tongue for other things besides tasting anything weird we come across.

And here comes the Duplicate. May as well see if he likes the name Andrew Benjamin. Bit of a double joke there - Andrew, cos it can shorten to Andy, so that represents the hand he used to be, and Benjamin, meaning 'son of the right hand'. He's part me, he should get it.


End file.
